Candys, Friends and Love?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Calabazas con sonrisas, gatos negros, sombras misteriosas sobre la luna, casas de aspecto lúgubre de las cuales extraños humos blancos salen. Cruza las calles vacías, si es que eres los suficientemente valiente para ello.#FirstDayHalloween#IraMako#SenketsuxMako(?)#UzuRyu#EventoEspecial"Truco/TratoCalaverasdeAzúcar"#AU#One-Shot


**Como que yo ando volviendo por estos lares cada año cuando una idea nueva y brillante nace en mi mente. Si, no tengo perdón, ni excusas XDD, quizás… solo quizás… podría hacer el ligero intento de publicar algunas historias más para este amado y apreciado… no… PARA ESTE ADORADO FANDOM DE KILL LA KILL.**

 **241L0RM3RCUR1 para servirles, sigan acompañándome en esta divertida excursión del Halloween.**

 **Los personajes de Kill la Kill son propiedad de TRIGGER**

 ** _Este Fic participa en el Evento Especial "Truco o Trato, ¡Calaveras de Azúcar!"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALLOWEEN**

 **FIRST DAY: Noche**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (3/¿?)**

 **WORDS: 961**

* * *

Contadas son las veces en que Gamagoori Ira, auténticamente hace gala de su nombre, no, no solo por Satsuki-sama, también llega a provocarlo cierta joven de corta y esponjada cabellera castaña, que con su ímpetu y energía puede llegar a ser un verdadero rival.

Si le preguntaran, ¿Por qué mueve con insistencia su pierna derecha mientras esta con el ceño fruncido y claros ojos de asesino?, ciertamente mandaría a volar al idiota que tuvo las suficientes agallas para hacerlo, luego de un momento de meditación diría. "Es solo un reflejo"

Pero como todo "reflejo" estos tienen nombre y ¿apellido?, Matoi Senketsu, el medio hermano de Matoi Ryuko y Kiryuin Satsuki, además de cercano amigo de Mankanshoku Mako. No juzga a Senketsu por su forma poco ortodoxa de vestirse o ese parche en su ojo, sino simplemente, lo incorrecto que resulta salir por la noche y a solas con una joven e inocente Mako.

Por ello es que se ofreció a escotarles en la recolecta de dulces; Mako lo vio como una maravillosa oportunidad para salir con ambos, Ira para cuidarle y Senketsu… él solo asintió ante la idea.

\- Ryuko-chan! – llamo alegre Mako entrando a la residencia Matoi para recoger a su compañero del crimen, estaba por saltar a los brazos de su mejor amiga, cuando fue detenida en el aire. – SANAGEYAMA-SEMPAI!, Suéltame, hoy es día de abrazar a Ryuko-chan.

\- Matoi – Ryuko se encogió de hombros, pidiendo que dejara ir a Mako, en cuanto ella toco suelo nuevamente, pateo en la espinilla a Sanageyama, encaminándose de nuevo con Ryuko. – Eso dolió, dile algo Matoi.

\- Fue tu culpa Sanageyama, ¿Qué eres, un niño de primaria? – El peli verde bufo y camino un tanto adolorido por el golpe hacia la cocina. Ambas chicas rieron terminando con el afectuoso momento. – Enseguida vuelve Senketsu, no tardara.

\- ¡Excelente!, el tren de los caramelos saldrá muy pronto de la estación.

\- ¿Tren de los caramelos? – pregunto curiosa la portadora de una natural y hereditaria mecha rojiza en su melena.

\- Si, la otra opción era contrabando del dulce, pero ese nombre ya me lo habían robado los amigos de Mataro.

* * *

Era relativamente poco el tiempo que tenia de conocer a la amiga de Ryuko, o por lo menos, así es como él lo consideraba, pero, Mankanshoku gritaba a los cuatro vientos – sino es que más – que tanto Ryuko como él eran sus dos mejores amigos, lo cual resultaba perfecto ya que eran hermanos, y así nadie tenía que sentir celos de nadie, porque a los dos los quería por igual.

Tampoco es que le desagradara o fastidiara, Mako tiene más lados buenos que malos, y su excentricidad es lo que se encuentra en el medio de ello.

\- No pienso firmar esta tontería.

\- ¡Lo harás! – ordeno furioso Gamagoori entregándole la pluma y hoja – Ambos saldremos con Mankanshoku esta noche.

\- ¿Y?, solo son dulces, no es como ir a buscar alcohol, drogas o sexo gratis

\- ¡SIELNCIO!, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO DE NUEVO, MANKANSHOKU PODRIA APARECER EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO – Senketsu cubrió su oreja derecha evitando el posible trauma auditivo por la potente voz de Gamagoori. Él, como hermano mayor de Ryuko es bastante comprensible y abierto a las opiniones, claro que también, sabe cuándo hay que tomar ciertas cosas a consideración. Un ejemplo muy claro, el ofrecerse para llevar a Mako a pedir dulces mientras su hermana iba a ese reto de valor junto a Sanageyama, el perdedor tendría que ser esclavo del otro por una semana, ¿absurdo?, si, ¿Cómo podían ser pareja?, nadie estaba seguro. Suspiro cansado, debía ceder de un momento a otro, o definitivamente la noche de truco o trato se cancelaria solo por un absurdo papel.

\- Hm, no estar tan íntimo con Mankanshoku, respetar su espacio privado, no tocar lugares indebidos, no verla más de la cuenta, evitar pensamientos insanos para con ella. ¿Seguro que todo esto es por mí?

\- ¿QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO?

\- Nada, nada, tranquilo. Ya lo firmo. – Solo una simple marca y entregó a Gamagoori, que comprobaba que fuera idéntica a la que normalmente usa. – Y tú también, ¿firmaste algo?

\- Por supuesto – a diferencia de Senketsu, Gamagoori hizo todo un documento de 50 páginas, cada una firmada, sellada y validada por la propia Satsuki Kiryuin. – ¿Tanto te gusta como para que te restrinjas de ese modo? – en vez de un grito este simplemente se sonrojo y frunció el ceño – "¿Y es mayor que yo?" – pensó con cierta ironía – iré por ella, Ryuko me envió un mensaje no tardo – comenzó a caminar para entrar al edificio, cuando recordó algo, y hablo sin voltear a verlo – No había necesidad del contrato, Mako es un miembro más en mi familia.

* * *

Entro al apartamento, Sanageyama buscaba algún programa interesante en la TV, en cuanto lo vio, le dijo que Ryuko y Mako adaptaban un par de bolsas para los dulces, el peli negro asintió, saco su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Gamagoori para que subiera, a penas regreso el aparato a su bolsillo, saludo a ambas chicas que traían las dichosas bolsas.

Mako corrió hasta donde él para saludarlo como siempre lo hace, pero termino tropezando con un levantamiento de la alfombra, volando más de la cuenta. Senketsu intento atraparla para evitar posibles daños, pero ni él mismo lo calculo bien, tanto que termino con los pechos de Mako en su rostro y él cayendo.

\- ¡Gracias, Senketsu-chan!, ¡Me has salvado!

\- No hay de qué, pero podrías quitarte de encima antes que…

\- ¡ESTO ES UNA VIOLACION DIRECTA AL CONTRATO!, MANKSANSHOKU ALEJATE DE ÉL.

\- Gamagoori-sempai, ¿Por qué parece que tu cabeza está a punto de explotar?

En definitiva, no será un común día de Halloween, aunque ninguno lo es con Mako presente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Ha sido divertido volver a escribir de Kill la Kill, y sobre todo de mi pareja favorita que es IraMako, además de un extra con Senketsu.**

 **Bye-Bye.**

 **#IraMakoIsLove #SenketsMakoIsFunandBeautiful**


End file.
